Of Three: Book One: The Soundless Shinobi
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: Born into the Silence, Seika Senshi never once cried. Throughout her years she didn't once speak. Knowledge is Power, but in a world full of shinobi she better have strength as well. Follow her journey as she sparks the hearts of others around her. (Multiple genres.)


**The Soundless Shinobi Book one: Seika Senshi**

**Chapter 1: Born into the Silence**

There was once a prophecy.

'_Three._ There will be three girls.

_Two of which will help save the world with the prophecy child._

_The other shall fall into the darkness and seek to destroy the world.'_

This is the story of one of these girls….

( .you'rejustcrazy.)

In the silence of night a new life arrived into the world.

She did not cry. She had been born into the silence and decided to keep it like that.

Her first year was filled with silence.

She didn't utter a word or babble.

(Line)

Her second year was filled with silence as well.

She was very smart for her age. She had taught herself to read and write so she could communicate in a way without words.

Her parents started to get worried so they took her to a medic-nin.

They found out that their daughter would never be able to talk.

(line.)

In her third year of life her family was murdered.

She wondered as an orphan for a few months before a traveling circus offered to take her in.

She had amazing powers that no one else had. The circus leader was a greedy man.

(Line)

In her fourth year of life the circus traveled to Konoha.

She met some wonderful people.

A man named Kakashi had managed to figure out she could not speak and taught her ANBU sign language.

She put on a wonderful show and amazed the audience.

However, like always, the circus had to pack up and leave.

(Line)

In her fifth year of live she had secretly decided to become a Shinobi. When they traveled to hidden villages she snuck away and went to the library to borrow books.

She was amazed at how fast she learned.

When they had traveled to Ame she met a man named Pein and a woman named Konan.

They saw what she could do and helped her, so she could someday complete her dream.

(Line)

In her sixth year of life, the circus got another new member.

Her name was Raiu.

She could control storms.

She was always emotionless but Seika managed to become her friend and Raiu opened up to her.

(Line)

In her seventh year Seika was about a high chunnin level ninja.

Raiu had decided she would also like to be a ninja and she started training.

They also got a new member in the circus.

Her name was Murasaki.

No one could figure out why ringleader had chosen her to be in the circus.

She had no noticeable powers like the others had.

She was a very cheerful girl though.

(line)

In her eighth year Seika, Raiu, and Murasaki had become as close as sisters.

Seika had been put in the bingo book under the name, 'The Mistress of Magic.'

The picture they had of her was her wearing her dark purple velvet cloak with the hood up. She was also wearing a fancy black masquerade mask.

Seika was now a jounin level ninja.

(Line)

In her ninth year the circus went back to Konoha.

She had discovered that one of the kind people she had met had killed his family.

She decided not to perform her show that time.

She snuck out to speak, or in her case sign, to the hokage.

She asked him if in a few years she could become a ninja in Konoha.

He agreed. In her thirteenth year she could return to become a genin.

(line)

In her tenth year she arrived back at Ame.

She went to visit Pein and Konan and on her way she ran into Itachi.

She was a little shocked, but she greeted him like an old friend.

She told Pein and Konan how her dream was going to come true and they were very happy.

However, all too soon, she had to leave Ame.

(Line)

In her eleventh year of live she had been found by bounty hunters.

They chased her into a bar in the little village she had been staying in with the circus.

She defended herself the best she could.

Then, to her happiness, she was protected by one of the legendary sannin, Tsunade.

She asked her to train her and after she won a bet with her, Tsunade agreed.

She told ringleader and he said he would be back in a year.

(Line)

In her twelfth year she completed her training with Tsunade and went back to the circus.

A few months later she ran into another legendary sannin, Jiraiya.

She asked him to train her and he asked why he should.

"Because… My dream is to be a ninja. I want to be able to protect what little I have left." She had signed to him.

She also made a bet with him, to land one good hit on him.

She struggled but managed to do just that.

Therefore, he trained her.

She told ringleader that she wasn't coming back and he was very upset.

Raiu and Murasaki made her promise that she would visit.

(Line)

It was the beginning of her thirteenth year when Jiraiya led her back to Konoha.

He left her about a mile from the gates, telling her he could not return yet.

And so she walked on, after bidding farewell to her sensei of course.

She handed two notes to the gate keepers, one from Tsunade-shishou and the other from Jiraiya-shishou, and her journey began.

**Author note: I sat here listening to Lindsey sterling and pentatonix while writing this, Hehe!**

**Next chapter will be out soon. I have a lot of work to do, I'm moving. Did you like the first chapter of book one? If so review.**

**Also please vote for pairings. I want her with a Konoha ninja so vote for them.**

**Signed your not so normal author, **

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
